


Winter passion

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their quest, deliver a message to a nearby kingdom. Gwaine should have known that with Merlin around the simplest of quests wouldn't be that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



“You should have listened to me,” Merlin called out from behind Gwaine, the snow blinding them as their horses carried them. Gwaine pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and tightened his grip on the reins. It was supposed to be an easy trip, that was at least what Arthur promised when he asked Gwaine and Merlin to deliver a message to one of the other kingdoms.

Each knight received a message to deliver, each for different kingdoms, but only Gwaine got Merlin. At first he thought it would be fun, which it was, but Merlin’s worries were starting to take its toll on him. “Yes,” he groaned, feeling like a child who was being lectured again.

“If you-”

“I KNOW!” he called back, hating the way Merlin kept repeating the mistake he had done. He knew he should have listened to Merlin, they should not have left the small cabin, but at the time it didn’t look as the weather would worsen so he took a chance. It didn’t take long before he realised it had been the wrong choice, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. 

When the worst of the snowstorm had settled they could once again see the road in front of them. Gwaine was cold and struggled to move his limbs, and he was sure that if anyone slapped him he wouldn’t feel it. Even if he hated being outside during a storm he couldn’t deny that the land looked beautiful covered in fresh snow.

A little later the clouds parted and let the sun shine through, warming their frozen limbs. The horse seemed to gallop easier as the sun turned up, and before they knew it they entered Saron’s kingdom. “We’ve reached the border,” Gwaine said, reading the sign which said just that.

“How long till we’re there?” Merlin moaned, stretching out the last word. Gwaine wasn’t fond of long travels, but he was willing to do anything for Arthur, even if he was a spoiled brat.

“If we continue in this pace I’m sure we’ll be there by nightfall.” Gwaine couldn’t hide feeling relieved knowing that they were close. He almost imagined the softness of a proper mattress, and the warmth of a fire, and he even the smell of roasted pork, or hen. It was the one thing that kept him going through the snowstorm, that kept him pushing his horse, and Merlin.

Things were good the next few hours, but then something happened which would change their whole mission. They rode another hour when a woman’s scream cut through the air. “What’s that?” Merlin asked.

“Sounds like a woman in danger,” Gwaine replied, looking at Merlin as if he should have known.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I know it’s a woman, but why are she screaming?”

“If I knew everything I would have asked Arthur to go on this mission alone.” The looks they shared at that moment were hilarious. “Hia!” he screamed at his horse and whipped the reins, kicking it at its sides. His mission was to deliver the message, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t save a maiden in trouble

A few minutes later he reached the woman, and just as he feared, she was in danger. She was screaming and tried to escape the grasp of a large man dressed in black while two other men went through her bags. On the snowy ground two guards were dead, the snow soaking up their blood. Gwaine reached for his sword, his limbs no longer frozen, and charged the men.

The bandits knew of his presence before he reached them because as he galloped down the small hill he called out to them, warning them that if they valued their lives they’d better run. None of them ran, instead they prepared themselves for a fight, which they thought must be easy seeing as they were three and he one, and they just killed two guards. Gwaine was not wearing his knight suit, not wanting to draw more attention than needed, and even if he hadn’t been knighted he would still have beaten the men. They were fools to stay, and if they wanted they could have run, but none of the men retreated into the forest.

The fight ended quickly, and as he suspected he was the last one standing. The woman reacted just as he thought, with gratitude towards her saviour, what he hadn’t expected was the extent of her _affection_.

“You saved me,” she said, running over to hug him, and give him a kiss. It wasn’t the first time he received a kiss for his help, but he knew early on that something wasn’t as it should be. He’d experienced obsessed women before, but at least then he was able to say a few words before they offered him far more than was considered appropriate.

“My Lady,” he said, laughing as he felt her hands travel around his body, especially on his bottom. “I only did my duty.”

“I would have been dead if you weren’t here, thank you, thank you, thank you.” She said before pressing her lips against his again to end her gratitude with more kisses, and more groping. It wasn’t until Merlin interrupted them that the young lady found the strength to pull away.

“I see you took care of the problem,” Merlin said all innocent. He was no warrior, but Gwaine still found it annoying that he hadn’t managed to show up before that moment.

“Yes, and I’d like you to meet, ah, well, I’m not sure what her name is.”

“I’m Jeane,” she said quickly. Gwaine couldn’t help noticing the way her expression changed, as if she was trying to hide something.

“And what are you doing out in this weather, with two guards?”

“I, I was heading home, and, well, we were ambushed.” The way she kept some secrets from him made him want to pull away even further. 

“Where do you live?” Merlin asked as if nothing was strange. “We’re heading to Elmet to see Saron,” he stupidly added. Their mission wasn’t a secret, but in order to reach their destiny as safe as possible they needed to stay low.

“I’m going that way as well.” Gwaine wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t find the thought of being around Jeane as appealing as he normally would when a young woman wanted to come with him.

“Sure,” he said and slowly stepped away from her, hoping that Merlin would help him out of the difficult situation. She looked ready to attack him with kisses and more groping as soon as Merlin might turn away, her eyes filled with desire, but not the kind that made Gwaine want to see her after dark. “Merlin, can I see you for a moment?” Merlin smiled at Gwaine, completely unprepared when Gwaine wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him away.

“Ouch, what’s that for?”

“First of all, don’t you think we should keep our mission a secret?”

“Well, I don’t think she’s an assassin,” Merlin laughed, as if a female assassin was unthinkable.

“Still, we should be careful. Another thing is that she’s the kind of woman I wish to avoid, so I need your help here.”

“Oh? I thought you liked all sorts of women.” Gwaine snorted loudly, not sure if Merlin really meant it.

“That is true, but there are some women I know I should stay away from, like the ones who looks ready to marry and have children, or the ones who looks like they will follow you to the end of the world if you’re planning to leave them, and aren’t afraid of hurting you or anyone else that might stand in their way of their wishful relationship.”

“So you don’t want to be alone with her?” Gwaine jokingly slapped Merlin’s face, shaking his head before he released him and returned to the woman, who hadn’t done anything while he was talking with Merlin, except for maybe staring at Gwaine’s ass.

“If you’re set then we’ll be on our way.” She smiled and nodded, barely taking her eyes off him as she quickly packed her stuff back in the bags.

“Would you mind helping me?” she asked kindly when she was done with her things and ready to get back on her horse. Gwaine noticed the delicate way she held the saddle, as if she wasn’t strong enough to even try and hoist herself.

“Sure, Merlin, give her a hand.” Gwaine couldn’t help smiling at the disappointed look on her face as Merlin hurried to her side to offer his help. As soon as the girl was on her horse and the dead men, both guards and bandits, were put on the remaining horses, they continued with their mission.

Gwaine wasn’t able to ignore the way the girl looked at him and tried to move closer, or the way she thought that pretending as if she wasn’t interested by talking with Merlin would make him interested. Gwaine recognised every trick she used but refused to fall for them, obsessive girls were never worth the trouble.

When she began to complain about being sore from riding Gwaine wanted to leave her behind, but knew that no matter how much he wanted to do it he couldn’t. It was a bad idea because as soon as Merlin left them alone Jeane threw herself at Gwaine, pushing her breasts against him. “Please stop,” he said, trying to push her away.

“Why? You didn’t mind this before.”

“Well, it was a mistake.” His answer did not please her.

“I’m no mistake, it was meant to be, and you know it.” Gwaine had been right all along, she was crazy, and unless she found a way to let her down easy he’d have a horrible ride to their destination.

“It was, I’m taken, it’s just so difficult to stop myself sometime.”

“You kissed me back so I don’t think you love her that much, so I’ve got the rest of our trip to make you change your mind.”

Normally Gwaine knew how to take care of problems like her, but being stuck in the middle of nowhere with few people. “It’s not a woman,” Gwaine said quickly. “It’s Merlin.” Jeane looked at Merlin as he stood further away from them, she looked shocked and disturbed. Gwaine believed he was finally free of her _affection_ only for her to shock him again.

“I don’t believe you, it’s a lie. But if you’re speaking the truth then you wouldn’t mind kissing him to show me.” Gwaine had not expected her to demand something like that of him, and knew that if he refused she’d continue with her obsession, and if she was the worst kind of stalkers she’d follow him home. He turned, preparing himself to kiss Merlin, when she decided to challenge him even further. “And it better not be a peck, use your tongue.” 

Gwaine had never kissed another man, he’s thought about it from time to time, but the desire to do it was never fully there, not while he had women who were willing to spread their legs for him at night. While he didn’t mind doing it, because he wasn’t afraid, he thought Merlin would probably dislike him after the kiss. He wondered if getting rid of the girl was worth losing Merlin’s trust in him.

Slowly he walked over to his friend, regretting his lie. He was about to turn away when Merlin faced him, his smile as broad as always. “Everything fine?” he asked innocently.

Gwaine was about to turn away when something happened and he found himself pulling Merlin into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue through Merlin’s startled lips. Merlin’s lips were soft and warm, his tongue wet, and if Gwaine closed his eyes he could simply imagine it was a girl, but that would be disrespectful towards Merlin, who was already a victim. Merlin was frozen at first, and then he did something that shocked Gwaine, he kissed back.

Merlin wasn’t bad at kissing, in fact, he was so good that Gwaine struggled to hold back from pressing their bodies together and ravishing him in the snow. The way Merlin kissed made Gwaine think Merlin didn’t hate him. They kissed for what seemed like ages before Gwaine decided to pull back, not wanting things to go too far.

Merlin’s lips were red and puffy, and his cheeks had a faint blush which spread up to his ears. Gwaine thought he looked absolutely delicious and wanted more. Seeing Merlin like that, and recognising his own feelings towards him, made him wonder what would happen later, if the kiss with Merlin would make him want other men. He still felt his desire towards women, so the kiss hadn’t affected that part of him, but it did open his eyes to the possibility of men.

Quickly he backed away and walked towards Jeane, who looked shocked. “There, happy?” he snapped at her, he walked in the opposite direction of Merlin because he needed some time to think, and accept the fact that Merlin might never speak to him again.

When it was time to leave again Gwaine tried to stay away from both Jeane and Merlin, deciding to pull the horse that carried the dead mean instead, at least they didn’t judge him. When they finally reached the castle of Elmet most of the tense in Gwaine’s body slowly untangled, without Jeane things were bound to be easier.

“Well, where can we drop you off?” he asked her, unable to hide just how happy he was.

“As a matter of fact, I’m princess Jeane, daughter of Saron, so I guess I’ll come along with you.” Gwaine struggled to hold back the rage as it grew inside him. At first he wanted to accuse her of lying, but decided against it when he saw the crest hidden under her robe, the crest he’d somehow overlooked. He knew early on she wasn’t a commoner, commoners didn’t have guards, or pretty clothes but he never suspected she was the princess. Biting his teeth together to stop himself from saying what was on his mind he mumbled something and walked past her, making sure he guided the horse in a direction which forced the girl to move out of the way.

Merlin and Jeane reached the castle a few minutes after Gwaine, Merlin looked confused and she annoyed. Gwaine snorted when he noticed her look, trying to scare him with her stare and turned, heading to find a guard who could let the king know they arrived.

Getting an audience with the king wasn’t difficult, giving him the message was also easy, as was turning down the king’s offer to stay a night, especially because Gwaine already knew his daughter. Unfortunately the king would not take no for an answer, and before Gwaine knew it he’d accepted to stay. Unpleased with the way their trip turned out Gwaine stomped his way into the yard, barely seeing Merlin as he stood by the horses, waiting.

“We’re staying the night,” he told him before walking away from the castle.

“Gwaine,” Merlin called, sounding slightly worried. If Gwaine wasn’t trying to hold back his rage he might have listened, but until he was calm again he needed to be left alone. Fortunately Merlin didn’t try to stop him, and nobody else bothered him as he took a small stroll around the castle.

He didn’t know how long he walked when he found the armoury, and one of the Sword Masters. When the elderly man discovered he was from Camelot he eagerly showed Gwaine his pride and joy. Once the tour was over Gwaine and the Sword Master decided to have a short sparring session. Gwaine loved being in the armoury, but then a servant interrupted them, telling Gwaine it was time to eat. Gwaine thanked the Sword Master and followed the servant who reminded him slightly about Merlin, only far more excited to serve his king, unlike Merlin made fun of his king, and not only behind his back.

The dining hall was smaller than the one in Camelot, but the decorations were far more intriguing. “There you are, now we can eat and celebrate the good news, and that you saved my daughter. You didn’t tell me of your little adventure earlier on, if you had I would have prepared a feast in your honour.” Gwaine smiled, bowed and told the king his gratitude was more than enough. He noticed that the only empty seat in the room was the one next to Jeane, which he doubted was a random coincidence. The good thing was that Gwaine could avoid looking at her by keeping a conversation with the king, asking him to tell the tale of when he rode into battle as a young boy. Looking at the king also gave him the opportunity to stare at Merlin unnoticed, who was enjoying himself as the king told his story.

Stories were told, food eaten and wine consumed until the king’s nose, ears and cheeks were red. When Gwaine noticed he began to enjoy Jeane’s company he knew it was time to leave, being stalked was not worth the free drinks.

“I am sorry dear king, but I think it’s time for me to find my bed.” The king agreed and decided it was time for him as well. Jeane protested but none of them would listen; at least her father knew when to end a party. Everyone left together, the king and his daughter going in one direction, and Merlin in the other. Gwaine’s room was next to Merlin so he followed his friend, who received a tour of the castle while Gwaine was out with the Sword Master.

As they walked down the lit hall Gwaine looked at Merlin, who struggled to walk straight. “Merlin,” he started, wanting to apologise for the kiss. Gwaine was looking at his feet as he didn’t want to face Merlin, to see the disgust which he probably felt towards Gwaine after what he did.

He’d soon discover that Merlin was not angry as he pushed Gwaine against the wall, pressing their bodies together as well as their lips together until they needed a break in order to breathe.

“I thought I was the only one,” Merlin said, his voice slightly drowsy but full of passion. 

“Really? Why would you think that?” Gwaine loved women, and while he hadn’t thought about men he found them fascinating, and had occasionally wondered how it would be to kiss a man, or fuck..

“Because every time there is something wrong with me I’m the only one.” Because Gwaine didn’t want Merlin to be sad he placed his fingers under Merlin’s chin and turned his head, forcing him to look at Gwaine. Merlin look worried, and Gwaine felt nervous, but he couldn’t back out, not when he had the chance to explore something he’d never had before, a passion he’d never felt before. Gwaine smiled, hoping it wasn’t one of his mocking smiles, before he leaned down and kissed Merlin, a softer kiss than before which sent a pleasing feeling through his body. He didn’t mind the aggressive kisses, but he loved soft kisses just as much.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Merlin asked softly, before he realised what it sounded like. “I mean, just sleep, not like doing other stuff.” Gwaine laughed at Merlin’s innocent reaction The blush slowly blossomed across Merlin’s cheeks, but he looked happy, which was the most important thing for Gwaine right then.

“Have you ever kissed another man?” Gwaine asked.

“No, I’ve not really kissed a girl I’ve liked either,” he confessed, unlike before he didn’t turn away. Gwaine smiled softly, loving the idea of having a virgin man in his arms.

Gwaine leaned down to kiss Merlin once more before they stumbled their way to Merlin’s room where they would eventually do what Merlin suggested, sleep. Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin, who lay comfortable against his chest, his fingers brushing over Gwaine’s smooth chest. Then they discussed what would happen once they returned to Camelot, and how they could hide their interest for each other. Gwaine was certain it was easier to hide their relationship than it would be to hide a relationship with a woman, who could get pregnant, and who thought they could tell their friends, something he’d experienced often.

Merlin was the first to fall asleep, leaving Gwaine to wonder if a relationship with the innocent man was such a good idea, only to shake the thought out of his head when he remembered all the innocent women he hadn’t minded. The only thing he was certain of was that he cared for Merlin far more than he did those women. Before he closed his own eyes he decided not to treat Merlin like any other love interest he had, instead he would try his hardest to keep the young boy safe.

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea was way better, probably because they would have some sexy times in the end, but I'm pleased with this as well. Maybe I'll add more to this, or simply write another story later :P


End file.
